Once Upon A Time: Revenge of the Fallen
by Diamond Chandeliers
Summary: When Snow White is kidnapped the whole town takes time out of their schedules to go look for her When she is found our gang of heros and villains uncover information about a mysterious person who had resurrected all of their vanquished enemies for their power and fallen loved ones as a distraction.
1. Missing

"Aw, don't worry David we'll find her. She probably just went to the mall with Ruby or something and lost track of time." Neal said rubbing David's back.

Nearly the entire town had gathered at Snow and David's loft when news broke that Snow White had gone missing. Most of the visitors had gone out searching for her while the rest stayed and made phone calls. Now it seemed as though everyone was out searching.

David sat in an arm chair with his hands in his head. "Why her? Why Snow?" he asked. David was barefoot and dressed in white a long sleeved linen button up shirt, ripped, dark jeans and his hair was muffled from his constant pulling and running his hands through it.

"Don't worry David, we'll find her. We will always find her." Said Emma reassuringly. Usually these words gave David peace of mind, but there was something entirely different about tonight, something that was tangible to all of those who were involved.

Emma did her best to put on a brave face for her father but on the inside she was reeling. She was grateful that her husband was here with her. Neal had been her rock from the very beginning of all this mess.

There was a knock at the door. "I'll get it!" yelled Henry who had been sitting on the steps quietly in his gray sweatshirt and batman pajama bottoms.

It was Gold, Belle, Evangeline and Edmond.

"Grandpa Gold!" Henry exclaimed with a smile.

Mr. Gold ruffled his grandsons' hair. "Hello Henry." He said with a fond smile.

Henry went on to greet Belle, Edmond and his favorite and only aunt. "Aunty Christina!" Henry said referring to Evangeline by the name given to her when the curse took place.

"Henry!" she said hugging him. Christina then turned her attention to the adults in the room, "What's going on?" she said seriously.

"Oh, like you don't know." Neal said with a wolfish grin.

Evangeline stuck her tongue out at him like a three year old at her older brother. "I was trying to be courteous."

David jumped up from his chair and rushed over Gold and Christina, "Please tell me you know something anything."

Mr. Gold looked at his daughter, "I haven't seen anything out of the ordinary. Christy?"

"I don't know. It's—"

"Just tell me that I will see my wife again." David said cutting Evangeline off.

Evangeline closed her eyes and opened them again. Her eyes that were once a deep brown—much like her father's—were now a glowing fierce blue. Edmond stood beside her protectively holding her hand with both of his.

Christina closed her eyes and then opened them again—this time they were their original color of brown. She blinked a twice more processing what she had now knew.

"Well?" David said impatiently.

Edmond looked at David angrily. David looked back at him apologetically. Edmond reverted his eyes back to his wife.

"I don't see…we'll know much of anything really." Evangeline said starring at David as though she were looking at something far away.

"So you don't see or know anything?" asked Neal.

"No." she said apologetically.

Emma threw her hands up exasperatedly, "Great! So what the heck does that mean?" Neal put his hands on Emma's shoulders and kissed her right temple. Again Emma was thankful for her husbands' presence.

"I don't know, someone or something is blocking me. All I know is that something is coming. Something that I don't think any of us are ready for."

"What do you mean?" Edmond asked.

"I mean that whatever is coming, whatever it is that we'll have to face, will be our biggest challenge yet." Evangeline's eyes glowed brightly again and went back to normal.

"What?" asked Edmond.

"Nothing. Robin and Regina are coming."

Edmond stood behind Christina and put his left arm protectively around her waist and brought her right hand up to his lips using his free hand.

There was a knock at the door. Emma went to the door and opened it.

"Regina." Emma said sternly.

"Miss—"

"Mrs." Neal corrected.

"Mrs. Cassidy." Regina said pointedly. Neal smiled goofily.

"Won't you come in?" Neal said happily.

"Thank you." said Regina.

Robin was one step behind her smiling at Neal and Regina's encounter. His grin was so infectious Emma couldn't help but return it.

"Emma, Baelfire, Henry, Charming, Mr. Gold, Belle, Edmond, Evangeline." He said panting playfully.

Regina smirked at him.

David raced across the room to Regina. "What the hell did you do with my wife?!" he screamed.

Robin stepped between them protectively. "I understand your upset, David but that is no reason to take it out the people who are trying to help you."

David staggered back into the arm chair as tears filled his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just can't live without her." He said apologetically.

"And you won't have to for that much longer. We'll find her." Said Belle with a loving smile.

"Belle's right." Said Evangeline.

Evangeline walked over to where Charming sat in the arm chair with his face in his hands.

"David, I need you to focus, was Mary Margaret doing anything out of the ordinary before she disappeared? When was the last time you saw her and where? Do you know of anyone who might want to hurt her?"

"What's the point? You said you don't know." He said hopelessly.

"David please cooperate. Even though someone is blocking Evangeline the slightest piece of information could help. The same goes for Mr. Gold." Said Edmond.

David pulled his face out of his hands and sighed. "Okay, fine. Snow…Snow has been weird for a few weeks now. Her behavior, the way she carried herself, was almost robotic."

"Robotic?" asked Christina.

"Oh, great! My mother has been turned into a robot!" exclaimed Emma

"No, Emma I don't think she's a robot but I do think someone used a duplicate spell on her. And if you say she's been acting strange for a few weeks then who knows how long she's been missing." Said Evangeline.

"Oh my gosh!" cried Emma.

Christina cocked her head to the side and squinted her eyes as though she were in deep thought. Mr. Gold, Edmond and Baelfire also cocked their heads to the side.

Evangeline shook her head as though she were shaking away a disturbing thought. "David do you think you could show me exactly where Snow was sitting."

David jumped grabbed Christina's hand and dragged her through the front door and down the steps, not stopping until they were outside. Finally Charming let go and pointed to the very spot where Mary Margaret had been sitting earlier.

"Right there." He said pointing and panting heavily.

"You're sure?" she cocking her head to the side once again and conjuring some shoes and socks for David's bare feet.

"Positive."

By this time the others had filed out of the building and were standing on the curb, behind Evangeline and Charming.

Christina crouched down to the spot David had led her to and on the sidewalk. Nothing. Then she stood up straight and stepped onto the street and crouched down again. Suddenly, something caught her eye.

"Find anything?" he asked excitedly.

"David what was Mary Margaret wearing when she disappeared."

"A dress with flowers on them and white trim, white flat shoes, and a light pink sweater. Why?"

Christina reached into the storm drain and pulled out the bottom half of a light pink cashmere sweater.


	2. Sewer Discoveries

Emma gasped and fell into Neal's' arms. No one had ever seen her so broken, so helpless before. She had always been so brave and strong. Belle put her face into Rumple's' neck, clutching the lapels of his pea coat. Rumple put his arms around her comfortingly. Henry grasped his Regina's waist and sobbed softly. Regina put one hand around her son and used the other to grasp Robin Hood's arm. Robin hugged both Regina and Henry protectively.

"Who would do this?" Emma cried.

"What does this mean Christina?"

"Well there's good and bad bad news is that there was a struggle." Emma and Charming gasped. Charming dropped to his knees and Neal held Emma tighter.

"And the good news?" Regina questioned.

Christina stood up straight. "The good news is now we have evidence and a way to track her."

"A tracking spell! Gold—" started Emma.

"Sorry dearie, we don't have time to go back to the shop. Time is on the essence."

Evangeline lifted the pink cloth to her nose. "Edmond?" she said holding it out for him to smell. "Do you recognize the scent?" she asked softly.

"No." he answered.

They looked into each other's' eyes and started forward. "Come." Said Edmond.

Regina, Emma, Neal, Robin, Henry, Mr. Gold, Belle and David followed Christina and Edmond down the dark streets of Story Brooke, stopping in front of the library/ clock tower.

"Why are we stopped here?" asked Belle.

"Because this is where the trail ends." Said Edmond.

"What trail?" Henry asked.

"Her scent trail." Said Christina.

"Wait, you followed her scent here?" asked Emma.

"Yes." Christina said stiffly.

"How? I thought you were vampire. I thought that only Ruby's and Granny's thing. You know…because of the wolf thing."

"Let's just say Granny and Ruby aren't the only wolves you know. And vampires also have excellent sense of smell." Edmond said flashing his teeth.

Neal cocked his head to the side. "Hey, Papa, are you a wolf?" he asked.

Belle looked at her husband expectantly, anticipating her husband's response.

He looked down at his wife and smiled a tiny smile and then looked to his son. "No."

"Am I a wolf?" he asked smiling.

Mr. Gold returned Baelfire's grin, "No. And thank goodness, I don't think I could ever go through that again."

Christina turned around and pouted at her father, "I wasn't that bad…was I?"

"Yes." He said.

Evangeline then turned her attention back to the trail of Mary Margaret's scent. She took the pink cloth out of her pocket and sniffed it once more. Her eyes glowed blue once again. Christina bent down to the sewer drain in front of them and patted it loudly.

Edmond bent down and took the top off of the sewer drain and threw it to the side. "Are you sure?" he asked her.

Evangeline nodded and without warning jumped into the sewer drain. Edmond followed. There was a loud pang when they each landed. "Are you coming?" Edmond asked.

Mr. Gold stood in front of the crowd that was still standing on the street. When everyone nodded he snapped his fingers and under a puff of purple smoke Mr. Gold, Belle, Emma, Henry, Baelfire, Charming, Regina and Robin all appeared underground in the sewage drain.

In the sewage drain, above them was the hole that Edmond and Evangeline had jumped through and a steel ladder that was attached to it. In the sewer, there were two wide platforms on either side of the icky sewage water that flowed between them.

"Gosh it stinks in here!" Emma exclaimed.

"Well it is the sewer!" said Robin with a dashing smile.

Regina blushed slightly.

Evangeline conjured a ball of fire in her hand for light and started walking forward with Edmond beside her, his hand around her waist.

"Maybe it isn't such a good idea that Henry is here." said Regina looking down at her son.

Evangeline's eyes went back to their usual color of brown. "Well it's a little too late for that." She said looking back at Regina. "Don't worry we won't let anything happen to him."

Christina's eyes shone blue again and the group continued their walk in silence, though occasionally one of the couples would strike a small conversation about nothing in particular. Henry and David would sigh and ask: "Are we there yet?" and "How much further?"

"Are you two still following her scent or what?" Emma asked.

"No, the sewer has far too many…odors, making it next to impossible to track Mary Margaret by scent. So Christina is using her gift to track her."

"I thought she was blocked. And by the way if you wanted to block Christina's gift how would you go about doing that?" Said Regina

"Don't tell her anything!" Christina hissed.

Edmond smiled lovingly at his wife, "It's very complicated, Christina is being blocked but Snow White's scent and the sweater piece must have been powerful enough to help her penetrate through the shield that is blocking her. It's very difficult to explain."

Christina pulled herself to an abrupt halt, her eyes returning to their natural color. She squinted her eyes looking to the other side of the platform.

Edmond cocked his head to the side, "What is that?"

"I don't see anything." Henry said.

Edmond gracefully leaped to the other side of the platform and crouched down. "Can I have some light over here please?" he asked softly.

Evangeline moved the fireball she'd conjured earlier closer to where her husband stood crouched down.

"NO!" screamed David.


	3. Is This The End?

David dropped to his knees with tears spilling out of his eyes. Emma gasped and fell into Neal, screaming at the top of her lungs.

"Is she…?" Regina asked mortified.

Edmond sighed, "I believe so."

"No!" Emma cried, "Mother!"

Henry and Neal held onto Emma, comforting and consoling her the best way they knew how. Belle hid her face in Rumple's chest as she sobbed and Regina held on tightly to Robin.

Both Regina, Evangeline and Rumple were not able to look away from Snow White's pale, lifeless body. Snow's body had bruises covering every visible part of her skin she had been brutally beaten and her lips were blue so she had been drowned as well. It was obvious she had suffered a great deal before her untimely demise.

Christina cocked her head to the side and squinted. Something wasn't right. She jumped across the disgusting water to join her husband. She crouched down over Mary Margaret and ran her hand over the air above her body. The blue magic shivered around her. Rumple and Christina breathed a sigh of relief.

"What does that mean?" asked Edmond.

"It means that this not Snow White." Said Evangeline.

"What?" Emma said meekly.

"This isn't your mother. It's a duplicate." Rumple said.

Emma and David smiled, there is still hope that Snow may be alive somewhere.

Belle—who was wiping away her tears with a handkerchief Gold conjured for her—frowned, "But why the duplicate? Why would someone do this? To throw us off?"

"Maybe." Neal said.

"But wait, duplicate? Evangeline, I thought that was your spell and your spell alone." asked Regina.

"That it is, but it doesn't stop others from trying." said Christina.

"Charming!" called out a familiar, feminine voice.

David's head snapped up. The entire group turned their heads in the direction of the voice. And there on the platform shaking with tears gushing down from her eyes was Mary Margaret Blanchard.


	4. Fight & Defend

"Aw damn!" an exasperated Evangeline said. "What in the world do you have against being and staying dead?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Evangeline. You can act as though you hate me all you want but I could see from the other side how devastated you were by my death."

"I'm not acting Marian, I do hate you but sadly no matter how strong my hate for you grows, it will never stop me from caring. Because unlike yourself I'm not a heartless, jealous, vengeful bitch!"

"Are you done now?"

Christina cocked her head to the right in thought, "Yeah, for now."

"I've come to warn you. You were right earlier, something is coming. Something huge. Something dangerous."

"Okay well you obviously have something to do with it, why can't you just make it stop?"

"Because someone's brought me back to life and now they are using my magic to get their happy ending and rid the world of all of the 'evil' in the world."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, but I will say this: keep you guard up sister, trust no one except the ones close to you. The person behind this is someone you'd never suspect and he or she is conspiring with others, others who would want to hurt you."

"I take it this is someone who has magic?" asked Edmond.

"Yes, but like I said be on your guard, not everyone she's working with has magic. But they have motive and ambition."

"Are you the only one this…this…person has brought back?"

"No. You must warn the town let the person lurking in the shadows and his or her people know that you are on to their tricks."

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Edmond.

"Evangeline knows, her gift can be blocked but not compromised."

"How did they know how to block Evangeline?"

"They forced me to tell them. I only used enough vervain and wolfs bane to partially block Evangeline."

Edmond and Evangeline were quiet as they took in and processed this new information.

"Is that all?" asked Evangeline

"No. You need to contact our family, especially our brothers Joseph and Gabriel, Adam and Rory."

"What about the others who have been brought back?"

"They are on your side. It is with what little magic they and myself have control over that I am here. Evangeline, I know we are not on the best of terms but do you think that you and Edmond could do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Protect and watch over Roland."

"I always have and I always will. So as long as once we are all out of this mess, you and whoever else has been brought back will not harm me, or those close to me especially my daughter."

"I promise, I give you my word. Now I must go, I will see you again my darling sister."

**Author's Note: Hello my gorgeous readers, first I want to say thank you for picking this story to read, and sticking with it. Secondly I want to also thank my friend Brianna Toscano for the naming of the characters Rory and Adam! And Ranisha Pitts for naming the characters Joseph and Gabriel. **


	5. Family Reunion

"Aw damn!" an exasperated Evangeline said. "What in the world do you have against being and staying dead?" she asked.

"Cut the crap Evangeline. You can act as though you hate me all you want but I could see from the other side how devastated you were by my death."

"I'm not acting Marian, I do hate you but sadly no matter how strong my hate for you grows, it will never stop me from caring. Because unlike yourself I'm not a heartless, jealous, vengeful bitch!"

"Are you done now?"

Christina cocked her head to the right in thought, "Yeah, for now."

"I've come to warn you. You were right earlier, something is coming. Something huge. Something dangerous."

"Okay well you obviously have something to do with it, why can't you just make it stop?"

"Because someone's brought me back to life and now they are using my magic to get their happy ending and rid the world of all of the 'evil' in the world."

"Who?"

"I can't tell you that, but I will say this: keep you guard up sister, trust no one except the ones close to you. The person behind this is someone you'd never suspect and he or she is conspiring with others, others who would want to hurt you."

"I take it this is someone who has magic?" asked Edmond.

"Yes, but like I said be on your guard, not everyone she's working with has magic. But they have motive and ambition."

"Are you the only one this…this…person has brought back?"

"No. You must warn the town let the person lurking in the shadows and his or her people know that you are on to their tricks."

"How do we know you're not lying?" asked Edmond.

"Evangeline knows, her gift can be blocked but not compromised."

"How did they know how to block Evangeline?"

"They forced me to tell them. I only used enough vervain and wolfs bane to partially block Evangeline."

Edmond and Evangeline were quiet as they took in and processed this new information.

"Is that all?" asked Evangeline

"No. You need to contact our family, especially our brothers Joseph and Gabriel, Adam and Rory."

"What about the others who have been brought back?"

"They are on your side. It is with what little magic they and myself have control over that I am here. Evangeline, I know we are not on the best of terms but do you think that you and Edmond could do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is."

"Protect and watch over Roland."

"I always have and I always will. So as long as once we are all out of this mess, you and whoever else has been brought back will not harm me, or those close to me especially my daughter."

"I promise, I give you my word. Now I must go, I will see you again my darling sister."

**Author's Note: Hello my gorgeous readers, first I want to say thank you for picking this story to read, and sticking with it. Secondly I want to also thank my friend Brianna Toscano for the naming of the characters Rory and Adam! And Ranisha Pitts for naming the characters Joseph and Gabriel. **


	6. Spill It

And then she was gone just as swiftly as she had arrived. Evangeline stood silent and still for a moment before looking into the worried eyes of her raven haired husband.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I suppose."

"Is all of what she said true?" he asked skeptical.

"Yes."

"Who was the wolf we just encountered?"

"Her name is Anita, Ruby's mother and Granny's daughter. She was dead until tonight."

"There are more coming back aren't there?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes. We must warn the others."

Back at Snow and David's loft, Rumple paced back and forth worried for his daughter's safety. "Where are THEY?!" he hollered.

"Rumple my love calm down. They are fine, I know it. They are probably on their way back right as we speak." said Belle

As if on cue, Edmond and Christina burst through the door startling everyone.

"See!" said Belle.

"Oh thank goodness!" cried Rumple rushing towards his daughter with open arms.

"I'm fine Daddy." she said in a soothing voice.

"I'm fine too Mr. Gold." Edmond said sitting down next to Belle.

"Good to have you back, mate." Robin said slapping Edmond on the shoulder.

Gold held on tightly to his daughter, surprising everyone. Normally, in cases like this Rumple was never one to worry, knowing that Evangeline was more than capable of taking care of herself but there was something in the air, something about this entire situation that made him want to keep his loved ones as close as possible no matter how strong, powerful or confident.

"Are you sure you're alright?"

"Yes, Papa, I promise I am."

"Well what happened after we left?" asked Baelfire.

"Nothing." said Edmond.

"Nothing?" asked Robin.

"Nothing." confirmed Evangeline.

"The wolf arrived ready to fight and just she was about to pounce her ears perked up and she left just as quickly as she'd came."

"Like she was being called?" asked Emma.

"Yup." nodded Edmond making a bottle of scotch and a wine glass appear in his hands. Christina rolled her eyes, as he poured a glass and sipped in a gentlemanly fashion.

"Wait a minute 'she'? So you know who she is?" asked Regina.

"My wife tells me her name was Anita, the daughter of Granny and the mother of Ruby. She also tells me that she and Snow crossed paths at one point in the past."

"How is Snow by the way?" Evangeline asked.

"She's in pain. Rumple wouldn't heal her because he said that you may have wanted to look over her injuries." said Charming.

Evangeline, stood still for a moment as though she were in deep thought before nodding once and following Charming into the back room where his wife lay propped up on pillows.

Her face was scrunched up and bruised, Christina could tell by the way she lay that despite the soft cushions stacked under her body that she was still uncomfortable.

"Leave us." Evangeline commanded in a soft voice.

Charming stood torn for a time but then shook his head slightly in agreement. Once he had gone, Evangeline conjured a small table, a chair, a bowl, sage, a knife, a glass and two candles. Snow White stirred in her sleep as the powerful sorceress cast a protection spell in the room.

Taking the sage from the table and placing it in the bowl, using her magic she set the sage ablaze and cast a privacy spell in the room, so that no one, not even Edmond may hear. It was a difficult spell to cast in a loft but Evangeline succeeded without difficulty.

Slipping out of her coat Christina walked around the room and pulled back the thick assortment of quilts and blankets that covered the former princess. Evangeline held back a gasp as she took in the damage that had been done to Mary Margaret.

"Hi." said Evangeline.

"Hi." said Snow.

"I don't mean to disturb you. It's just these scars, these bruises…they remind me of a violent life I once lived before I came to know my biological father."

"You never talk about it."

"It's too painful. Now, tell me, do you remember anything about who may have did this to you? Anything at all? Smells? Voices? The place you were kept perhaps?"

Snow swallowed hard, "I was in a room, the walls were made of stone and so were the floors. I was turned, facing the back of the room all the time. The room seemed to be lit by a massive fire place. And it smelled like…like the way it does now. What is that?"

"Sage. I'm doing a privacy spell."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm not sure yet. Do you remember anything else?"

"No."

"What about the abuse?"

Snow flinched and looked around the room in search of distraction.

"I know, it's difficult. There are still things that I can't discuss."

"What can you discuss?"

Evangeline laughed softly, "Depends."

"On?"

"On how scared you're prepared to be?" she responded picking up the knife and the glass from the table she'd previously conjured. Without flinching she sliced open her wrist and bled into the glass until it was half full. "Drink slowly, it will heal you." she said carefully tilting

Snow drank the blood carefully, making sure not to spill.

"Why don't you just use magic?" she asked.

"Because I want to know in what order you were given your scars. It might trigger my gift."

"Are you going to tell me anything about the abuse you suffered?"

Christina sighed, "I suffered, mental, physical, emotional and sexual abuse. When I would attempt to flee, my mother would remove my clothes and shackle me to the ceiling and I would be horsewhipped. I was denied food, water and blood. I was only allowed to have new clothing once a year. I was allowed one bath a month. The only time I was taken care of properly were when Edmond came home from his journey's at sea, when guests were staying at our home or when there were passing soldiers in the roaming through the kingdom in need of…stress relief…okay that's gut spilling for tonight. Rest well Snow White."

By the time Evangeline had finished her gut wrenching tale, Snow White had finished the cup of blood and her scars had been completely healed, though there was still some leftover soreness and she was exhausted. "Um…thank you…for everything."

"You are very welcome." she said with a short smile before waving her hand a making all that she had conjured disappear. The former queen then sashayed out of the room and softly shut the door behind her.


	7. Come Back To Me

"So Marian's alive?" Regina asked.

"Yep." Edmond said throwing back the last of his scotch.

"Don't worry Mrs. Hood she has no intent of breaking up your marriage." said Evangeline coming from the back room.

"How is Snow?" asked Charming jumping up from his seat.

"She's fine. Sleeping."

"You healed her?"

"Yes."

"Okay, so now what do we do?" asked Belle.

"We announce to the town what's going on." said Edmond.

"And then we prepare, we strategize. Our best players need to be on their guard and at their strongest. That means Edmond, Papa, myself, Edmond, my mother, stepfather and siblings, Regina and Emma. Although after witnessing Regina go up against Zelena I think that she and Emma may need some work."

"WHAT?!" exclaimed Regina.

"Now, Regina love calm down." soothed Robin Hood.

"But did you hear what she said? I don't need work! I can take care of myself just fine thank you."

"Darling I think you should listen to Evangeline. I bore witness to your battle against your sister and I can't have that happen again. She nearly killed you." he said calmly, "She is only looking out for you and your safety. Aren't you Evangeline?"

"Of course." said the former ruler whole heartedly.

"Fine." she said giving in.

"Good, tomorrow the announcement will be made and-"

Christina stopped, her eyes aglow with what was to come next. Edmond rushed to her side at blinding speed his right arm around her waist and his left holding her limp hand. After another moment gasping Christina's eyes returned to their original color all eyes on her.

"What is it my love?" Edmond whispered in her ear.

"You'll see when I get back. I need for you to stay here while Papa and I go to retrieve something." Edmond froze, with all that was going on the last thing Edmond wanted to do was sit and babysit a group of humans.

"Evangeline-"

"I will be safe Papa will be with me and I will be right back." she assured.

Edmond could sense her honesty and even though he was reluctant to let her go but after Rumplestiltskin kissed Belle farewell Edmond gave his wife a fervent kiss and instructions: "Come back to me."

"I always do." she said smiling giving him one last peck on the cheek before heading out the door arm in arm with her father.


	8. The Retrieval

Rumple and Evangeline walked in silence arm-in-arm out into the bitter cold and dark of night that was Storybrooke. Once outside, after having a small argument about who was drive and who's car would they take, Gold and Christina climbed into Mr. Gold's car, Christina in the driver's seat and took off at full speed.

Rumple sighed, "Must you drive like a homicidal maniac?" he said clinging to his seatbelt.

"Ha! That's funny, especially coming from the head homicidal maniac himself." she smiling as the car slowed to a normal speed.

"Thank the Lord." Rumple said releasing the seatbelt and adjusting himself in order to get comfortable.

Evangeline laughed.

"Seeing Mary Margaret in that state must have brought up some very…disturbing memories for you." said the former villain. "I saw the horrific expression on your face when she emerged from around that corner."

Evangeline sighed, "What's your point Daddy?"

"Nothing. It just reminded me of our first meeting. You in your ratty, shredded clothing, knotted, matted hair, same limp, horrific bruises, scars and whip marks."

"Please tell me that there is a positive spin on your telling me this?" she asked pulling the car to a stop.

"No matter. We're here. Now what are we here for? Rumple asked.

"You'll see just keep looking through your window." instructed Evangeline.

For about fifteen minutes the car was silent. That is until an increasingly bored and agitated Rumplestiltskin lost his patience. "Oh for crying out loud how much longer are we going to have to wait here?!" he asked.

"You are 339 years old and you can't wait for fifteen minutes?" she said mimicking her father's tone. "It doesn't matter anyway because what we've been waiting for has arrived."

Rumple whipped his head around to see an elderly man with white hair dressed clothing that resembled the attire worn in their old land. For a moment Rumple was stuck. The face was familiar but he just couldn't put the face with the name.

"You don't remember him do you?" asked Evangeline.

"Not completely." Rumple said still staring at the man. And then with wide knowing eyes Mr. Gold turned to his daughter slowly. "Oh my… Isn't that…?"

"Yup." Evangeline said unsurprised.

"That's Regina's father."


	9. The Return of Two

Evangeline got out of the car softly shutting the door behind her so as not to scare the elderly man. Rumpelstiltskin, after recovering from the shock joined his daughter. Together the two walked side by side down a small path and on to the red bridge where Henry stood confused.

"Prince Henry?" Evangeline said in a soft voice.

The prince turned around unsteadily startled, "Evangeline? Evangeline, is that really you?" he asked stepping closer to her.

"That it is. Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, although a bit shaken, it's not every day that a prince awakes on a bench in a strange world." he said

"Well in this land it's pretty normal. Now listen, my father and I will escort you to Regina but before then I need some answers."

The prince shrugged, "Alright, ask me anything and I will tell you."

"How did you come to be here?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"You said you awoke on a bench did you awake here or did you walk?"

"I awoke here."

"Were you alone? Did you hear anything? Did you smell anything? Did you see anyone?"

"No I awoke alone."

Evangeline sighed, the lack of information was frustrating but she could sense more was coming.

"I'm sorry. I wish I could have been more of help."

"No, no. I didn't expect for you to know much… You have a question for me." the former queen stated knowingly.

"She did it didn't she? Regina, she casted the curse?"

"Yes."

"Did she find her happiness?"

Um…kind of I suppose, she's remarried and adopted a son she named after you. She also has a stepson named Roland."

Tears welled in the man's eyes, "I am a grandfather? My son-in-law is he a good man? Is he kind to her?"

"You think I would allow him into her life if he weren't?" she said with a playful smirk. "He's more than kind to her, she's found her true love."

The prince nodded escaping his eyes, "Good."

Evangeline smiled, "Come. We will take you to Regina."

Evangeline held out her hand, gesturing for Henry to walk in front of her. As the elderly man did so Evangeline stopped dead in her tracks as her eyes shone a fierce blue. Rumple rushed toward her taking her hands in both of his until her irises reverted to their original color.

"What is it?" he asked softly.

"We have one more stop to make." Evangeline said panting.

Meanwhile, back at Snow and David's loft an anxious Edmond paced back and forth awaiting the return of his wife and father-in-law.

Belle sighed getting increasingly impatient but trying her best to remain calm as she rocked side to side,

"I don't know what you two or so worried about, because if I know anything, I know that Evangeline and Rumplestiltskin are more than capable of taking care of themselves." said Regina.

"I agree with Regina but I have to say, something about this entire situation is creepy." Baelfire said.

Regina could not disagree with him. There was definitely something peculiar about what had been going on around here lately.

All was quiet in the loft when Edmond heard footsteps coming their way. Not sure whether or not they were the ones he had been expecting, Edmond was prepared for anything.

Evangeline burst through the door with a vengeance and out of breath as she slammed the door behind her.

Edmond ran to her picking her up in his arms, running his fingers through her long brown-black hair and bringing his lips to hers.

"I told you I'd come back." she said smiling.

"I'm sorry I doubted you." he said pecking her on the lips.

Belle cleared her throat, reminding the two that they were not alone and more importantly in someone else's home, "Where's Rumple?" she asked shakily.

"He's fine, he's out in the hallway."

Belle breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where have you been?" asked Neal.

"You'll find out in a minute dear brother." she said with a smile. "Now, where's David?" asked Evangeline seeing that he was no longer in the room.

"I'm here." David said "What's going on?"

"Where's Mary Margaret? Is she awake?"

"Yes, why?"

"Bring her out here, put her on the couch. By now she shouldn't be as sore as she was."

"And if you're wrong about the soreness?" Charming said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Charming bring her behind out of that room and put her on the couch! Please don't make me repeat myself." Evangeline said in a chilling tone.

Charming stalked out of the room without another word.

"Christina what's going on?" asked Emma.

"You'll find out soon enough. Regina I want you to sit on the couch and stay as calm as you possibly can." Evangeline said.

"Evangeline you're scaring me. What's going on?" she said wide eyed, unmoving.

"Robin Hood get Regina to the couch and keep her calm." Evangeline said pacing.

Robin nodded and escorted his wife to the couch. Robin then pulled up a chair and sat slowly as she looked around the room in slight panic. Robin went on to whisper soothing and romantic things in her ear as well as comforting messages of hope while stroking her hands, arms and face making her blush.

At the same time Charming carried Snow White out of the back room and into the living room.

"What's going on?" asked the schoolteacher.

"You will find out in a moment." said an agitated Evangeline.

"Calm down my love." Edmond said in a soothing voice, wrapping his strong arms around her waist.

"I am calm." she said pouting. After taking a deep breath Christina walked out of her husband's embrace and sashayed out of the door.

Then after a short moment, Christina returned with Rumpelstiltskin and two others behind her.

Snow and Regina gasped as their fathers entered the apartment.


	10. Daddy

Snow White covered her mouth as tear trickled down her cheeks, her eyes fixated on her father. David, Emma and Neal all looked at the former princess in shock.

"Snow, you know who this man is?" he asked.

Snow shook her head with a smile, "He's my father." she said slowly getting off of the couch.

Charming's eyes widened in shock, while Emma's did the same. Snow slowly got off the couch with Charming's assistance. She walked timidly to her father.

"Father." she cried. "Is it really you?" she asked.

"That it is my darling." he said as one single tear escaped from the corner of his eye. "Oh how I have missed you!" he said wrapping his arms around his daughter.

Regina sat on the couch frozen in fear as she stared into the sympathetic eyes of her father. Prince Henry took a step towards her and she flinched. She hung her head in shame and shut her eyes tight as she prepared for his wrath.

"Regina, my love. I'm not angry with you for what happened the last time we saw one another. You must believe me when I say that I think you did it for the right reason." Regina's head shot up in shock. "Evangeline tells me that you have found your happiness. That you have found a second true love. That some good came out of the Dark Curse. I am happy that you're happy and I know that perished for a good cause."

Regina stared at her father for a moment, her cheeks stained with tears of fear and guilt. She then fixed her eyes upon Evangeline. Her eyes narrowed and Evangeline cocked her head to the side in confusion. Regina shot up and stalked past her father for Evangeline. Regina took Evangeline's hand in hers and led her out to the hallway slamming the door behind them.

"How could you! Why would you bring him to me? You know what I did to him! I ripped out his heart all for some curse that I thought would bring me happiness…" she said crying harder while she paced and ran her fingers through her raven hair.

"Regina I know that you're…feeling guilty but you have no reason to do so. Your father has forgiven you. He wants a relationship with you, with Robin, with Roland and Henry. He's put it behind him." she said reassuringly.

"Do you truly believe that?" she said after a moment's silence.

"I don't believe it, I _know_ it. Regina I am begging you, this is a blessing in disguise don't you see that? You have been given the chance of a lifetime, please don't waste it."

Regina thought it over for a moment, "Okay." she sighed "But what about Leopold?" she asked.

"I've already taken care of it, though he will want to speak with you at some point…mainly about Robin."

"And by at some point you mean?"

"Now."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Let's just get this over with." she said re-entering the loft.

Regina opened the door and locked eyes with her father. A single tear fell from her eye and she ran with open arms to her father, "Daddy."


	11. Announcement

The next morning Emma, Regina, Neal, Robin, Rumple and Belle arrived bright and early at Evangeline and Edmond's massive home. Regina knocked loudly against the oversized mahogany doors using the black iron knockers.

Evangeline dressed in a white silk robe opened the door with a surprised expression etched on her glorious face, "Good morning." she said.

"Good morning Evangeline." said Robin,

"Forgive me if I'm wrong but you seem rather surprised to see us." Regina said.

"I am. What are you all doing here?"

"To plan…I thought we were going to make the announcement to the town today. We've already sent Leroy to deliver the message." Emma said.

"And this has what to do with me exactly." Evangeline asked.

"Chrissy this is basically your operation, no one knows as much about this than you." Mr. Gold explained.

Christina sighed tucking a strand of her long brown-black hair behind her ear. "Come in." she said unwillingly.

Evangeline lead the small group through the foyer, down the hall and into her living room where Edmond and their daughter, Arabella Rose sat at the piano, playing around with some chords.

Edmond looked up with the same surprised expression that his wife and previously had despite having heard the entire encounter. "Good morning all."

"Hi everyone." Arabella Rose said in a small, bashful voice.

"Good morning Rose." Rumple said with a smile.

"Shouldn't you all be at City Hall making the announcement?" Edmond asked getting up from the piano.

"We thought that it would be best if Evangeline made the announcement because frankly no one knows what to say." Neal said.

"I find that hard believe considering that you married into the family that wouldn't shut up." said Evangeline.

"Chrissy come on, do you have to start this _every _time you are in the same room with Emma?" asked Neal.

"Hey, this is my house and I can do whatever I please!"

"Whatever, are you coming down to City Hall with us or not?" asked Neal.

"Fine." she said agitated. Evangeline with a wave and under a puff of purple smoke her entire family was dressed and already bundled up in their winter coats.

At City Hall the entire town was present and abuzz with the news that there was trouble brewing.

When Neal, Emma, Regina, Robin, Rumple, Belle, Edmond, Evangeline and their daughter Rose walked through the door the entire crowd roared, bellowing questions and expressing their fears at the top of their lungs. Once at the front of the room Neal yelled at the top of his lungs, calling for silence.

"Listen up, I understand that you all are scared and concerned for the safety of yourselves, your loved ones and this town but screaming and shouting will not solve anything. Now, no one understands this situation better than my baby sister so let's just hear her out." Neal said.

"Evangeline? You want us to listen to Evangeline? For all we know it was her that kidnapped Mary Margaret last night!" Grumpy yelled.

"Hey! Your bashing of Christina will not be tolerated. She has the gift of knowing and she is the only one here who has any information about what has been going on in this town. If you don't want to listen fine, we will not keep you here but if you want to survive what's coming I suggest you stay." Emma said.

A hush fell over the fearful crowd. "Alright, now that's more like it." Emma said.

"The floor is all yours." Emma said to her sister-in-law.

"Thank you Emma," Christina said stepping forward. "I'd be lying if I said I knew who or what is behind this, but I will tell you what I do know: Whoever this is, is a force to be reckoned with, they have resurrected all of our vanquished enemies and they are being held captive and channeled for their power. Last night Mary Margaret went missing as you well know but what you didn't know was that she may have been missing for a lot longer than a couple of hours. She had been brutally tortured. Snow was captured for one reason and for one reason only. It was a test to see if they could take someone and send a duplicate in to take their place and the duplicate could go unnoticed."

"And you know this how?" asked a skeptical Grumpy.

"I have the gift of knowing you doof!"

"How do we know it isn't you behind all this? Or Gold? Or Regina?" he asked crossing his arms.

"Simple. I wouldn't have been caught. May I continue?" she asked agitated.

Grumpy plopped down in his chair next to his brothers allowing Evangeline to continue.

After Evangeline filled in the expectant townsfolk with more of what little information she had about what was going on she gave her final advice, "Be on guard, whomever is working behind the scenes could very well be sitting next to you right now. Not everyone working with this person has magic but they have motive which is just as bad. Keep your weaknesses hidden and your best tricks of survival and protection up your sleeve. Keep your eyes open to anything that may be suspicious… That is all."

Evangeline then picked up her daughter in her arms and sashayed out of building with her husband, father and stepmother following closely behind her.

**Author's Note: Hello my darling readers. Let me start out by apologizing for the delay on the updates of this story, I will be honest this is one of my lesser popular stories and I sometimes forget that there are people have really been enjoying it so far. I am also in the process of pre-writing my chapters so that I may update more often. Forgive me and thank you for all of the support. Please, review I'd love to hear your opinion of the story so far. **

**Next Chapter: Rumple gets a surprise visit from the last person he had ever expected to see. **


	12. A Visit From Papa

** Author's Note: I would like to alert you all that I have changed my pen name from IAMONLYLOVE1925 to Diamond Chandeliers. Please enjoy the chapter.**

Later that day Belle and Rumple were hard at work in the shop taking inventory, an odd thing to be doing when the town was so shaken by the announcement made earlier at City Hall but it kept their minds busy and it gave them something to do.

As Rumple worked in the front of the shop looking through the books, he heard a hauntingly familiar voice.

"Hard at work I see."

Rumple looked up from the book slowly and shut his eyes and prayed that he was dreaming. "You're not real. This is not real. I'm dreaming." he said slowly.

Peter Pan sighed, "Rumple, I need you to listen to me, just this once. Our lives depend on it."

"I refuse to listen to this." Rumple said turning around his eyes on the floor.

"Look at me Rumple." Pan said. But Rumple couldn't if he were to look into the eyes of his father's teenage alter ego it would make the encounter real

"No."

"Fine then." he said giving in. "You may not want to look at me but you are damn sure going to listen to me. I may not be winning or even be nominated for the Father of the Year Award any time soon but I have made arrangements for you to have the father you need. The father you deserve, Rumple."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Rumple asked incredulous.

"The woman who resurrected me and the others, she knows a great deal about magic and she has offered to extract a side of me, the side who isn't obsessed with being and staying young. He will be here shortly and he will be your father from now on. He will know nothing of me except for the fact that because of me you were dead for a short time after you killed me."

Rumple lifted his eyes, still not looking at the 'young' sorcerer. He stared at the wall for a moment and finally let out a laugh, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Pan sighed, "Forget it you'll. You'll see for yourself when he gets here."

Just then, the bell over the shop door chimed as the door flung open. It was Evangeline flanked by Neal, Emma and Charming. Neal, Emma and Charming all armed with fully loaded ammunition.

"Stop!" Neal shouted, "Pan, step away from my father."

Pan smirked rolling his eyes.

"Don't worry brother, for once the puberty stricken fly boy has come in peace."

Pan raised an eyebrow, "You'd better be glad I'm not in full control of my magic lassie." he said sitting on the one of the glass display cases.

Emma was startled by Pan's ragged looking appearance. His hair was tousled, his clothes shredded, his shoulders were hunched over like he'd been doing hard labor, he had horrific looking dark circles under his eyes and he smelled horrible.

"What do you know? We all know you're not here to exchange pleasantries so why don't we just get on with it." Evangeline said.

"So short tempered aren't we? Don't worry love it runs in the family." Pan said.

Belle emerged from the back room and gasped. Her breath hitched in her throat and she immediately stood protectively in front of her husband. "Stay away from him." she warned.

"And what are you going to do if I don't? Throw the book at me?"

"Why are you stalling, Pan? Get to the point!" commanded an agitated Charming.

"Fine, fine, fine." he complied. "And here I thought that we were enjoying one another's company. Anyway, I've come to give you the identity of one of the people working behind the scenes alongside the woman who's resurrected us."

"Woman?" asked Emma.

"I don't know about you lassie but I don't stutter when I talk." Pan shot back.

"Cut the crap Pan! Who is it?" asked Neal.

"Such haste. Anyway, his name is Hordor and he has taken quite a loathing to my boy Rumple here."

"Hordor is alive?" Neal asked speechless.

"You're lying!" Rumple accused finally looking at Pan.

Peter simply rolled his eyes, "When he comes looking for you, don't say I didn't look out for you."

And then he vanished into thin air without another word. Everyone was livid their minds running wild. So many questions, fears and worries of what was to come.


	13. Attacked

After Pan had gone everyone was called and told to meet at Regina's place. Once all had arrived Evangeline and Rumple gave the update concerning Peter Pan and a man named Hordor.

"What's a Hordor?" Regina asked.

"Hordor isn't a what, he's a who. He was my second kill. The leader of a group of guards who worked for the Duke of the Front lands who ironically just so happens to be Evangeline's step-father. He was trying to draft Bae into the Ogre's Wars when he was just fourteen. And I killed him and his men, now he is risen and is filled with revenge." Rumple explained agitated.

"Papa you have nothing to worry about, you'll be fine." Evangeline assured knowingly.

"I hope you're right." He said solemnly.

Evangeline took the hand of her father and smiled. She could sense his worry and fear but despite her reassurance nothing changed. And surprisingly Evangeline couldn't blame him. This situation was spine-chilling and no one, not even the great Rumpelstiltskin could or would deny that.

The remainder of the day had gone by in a blur, the entire town was abuzz with the new dangers that now lurk in the shadows putting everyone on edge. Tensions rose and relationships quickly began to diminish and crack as odd or slightly irregular behavior now deemed villainous by all who witnessed it. It was a distressing time for the town and all who lived in it.

Schools, businesses and other establishments closed earlier than necessary. It seemed as though everyone was eager to huddle in fear behind the closed doors and windows of their homes.

But on this day in particular, after the announcement had been made and Peter Pan had dropped by for an unexpected visit Mr. Gold looked up his shop early as well. Not out of fear but out of obligation, he'd had a lunch date planned with his wife who waited patiently for him at Granny's.

After he looked the door he wriggled the handle so as to make sure that the door was securely locked which it was he turned towards the street and gasped in horror. It was Hordor on horseback and he had the entire shop surrounded with a massive army of guards all dressed in black amour, armed with dangerous weapons and prepared to fight.

"Hello, Hobble Foot. Did you miss me?"

Regaining himself Rumple answered, "Can't say I have." He smiled. Looking around at the guards who surrounded him he laughed.

"What could you possibly find so humorous in you meeting your end?"

"It's just that…you need an entire army to defeat one man? How pathetic can you possibly be, dearie?" he laughed.

Hordor's face scrunched up in anger. But then suddenly his expression changed as a slow easy going smile appeared on his lips, "That's where you are wrong Dark One, because it is not just you that we are after."

Rumple's brows furrowed in confusion, "What on earth are you talking about?"

Hordor snapped his fingers together "I'm glad you asked, Spindle Shanks." He said pleasantly, "Bring them!" he hollered to the men behind him.

The guards parted quickly letting threw two sets of guards, the first set dragging a fighting Baelfire and the second a screaming tear-filled Belle. Rumple stood perfectly still, unmoved. Hordor looked at Rumple with disbelief but brushed of his expression as an act so as not to appear weak.

Rumple looked at his wife and son and then at Hordor. Rumple then did the unthinkable and began to laugh.

"You really are a true monster, Hobble Foot." He said looking at the man in disgust.

"Yes, that may be true but you're the bigger monster. But that's beside the point at the moment."

Hordor laughed amongst his men, "Then what is the point?" he asked.

"The point is, that's not my son and wife you have in your custody. In fact that's my daughter, Evangeline and her husband, Edmond in disguise." Rumple said chuckling.

Hordor's eyes widened in horror. He looked to his prisoners as a puff wrapped itself around them and then vanished revealing their true identities.

"Now, I know that you don't remember her or him since you were dead the entire time they had traveled our old land making a name for themselves but I am almost positive that your mistress told you of them."

Edmond and Evangeline snarled at their enemies. Jerking themselves free of the men's grips that proved useless against their inhuman strength sending the men in armor flying in the air.

"Your mistress did a fine thing exposing your immunity to magic. Thank her for me, that is, if you survive."

With those words Edmond and Evangeline began their murderous rampage against the men in armor saving Hordor for last. It was a saddening battle for the 'warriors' didn't stand a chance against their razor sharp teeth, inhuman strength and speed. Every man who stood alongside Hordor was killed with except for the occasional surrender.

Hordor still upon his horse looked around himself in horror, the bloodshed, the gore was appalling. In all of his days on the battlefields he had never seen anything quite this disturbing. He rested his eyes on the Dark One who stared back at him with blank expression, "I'm going to do you a favor, dearie. One that I never thought that I would give to the likes of _you_." he sneered.

"Make it quick?" he managed to ask.

"No. I'm going to let you go." Mr. Gold said.

"W-what?"

"Go before I change my mind."

Hordor was stunned, he grabbed the reigns and began to trot down the street on horseback with no destination in mind.

"He'll be dead by the end of the day, you know." Evangeline said.

Rumple turned to stare at his daughter with confusion and shock.

"If he doesn't kill himself, his mistress will find him and off him herself." she said knowingly.

"I thought this woman was supposed to be ridding the world of evil?" Edmond said.

"Her idea of evil is a bit more complicated than we know. She's angry at the so-called 'heroes' for their alliance with us villains: Belle, for marrying the Dark One, Emma and Snow, for making amends with Regina, Robin, for marrying Regina, etc." she explained.

Rumple sighed shaking his head, "There isn't anything we can do, is there?"

"We could talk him into crossing the town line but that would just be buying him time, she could always send someone over the line to hunt him down."

"Is his death really that necessary?" Rumple asked

"Yes, he knows her identity…" Evangeline said. "We need to find him, now! Call the others!"

With the scents of the fallen soldier still lingering in the air it was impossible to follow the scent of anyone, she would have to do this blindly.

It was getting dark and there was a chill that hung in the air. It made her cringe. This was a dangerous game she was playing with an even more dangerous person but Evangeline was never one to back down from a fight.

Rumpelstiltskin was more than reluctant to let his daughter journey into the night alone but Storybrooke is bigger than it seems and there is a lot of ground to cover. When the others had arrived outside of Mr. Gold's shop the bodies were still being transported to the morgue which was fuller than it had ever been. It was a gruesome sight but there was little time to discuss the past. Whilst others got paired up with partners Edmond and Evangeline being the physically strongest of the pack were forced to split up.

Covering the ground discussed Evangeline trudged down Main Street headed for her father's shop when she caught sight of Hordor darting across the abandoned street.

_He's being chased, _she thought knowingly.

He tripped. She inhaled sharply as she was hit with the scent of fresh blood that had already began to seep from the scrape he'd gotten on his knee from the fall. He struggled to his feet, limping away from a dark, feminine figure that treaded calmly behind him. Hordor limped to the small parking lot beside her father's shop.

Silently she ran to the scene invisible to human eye and thankfully undetected by the persons at hand.

"I gave you _one_ job, _one job_: kill Rumpelstiltskin's wife and son, and you couldn't even do _that_!" she whispered sharply, "You had everything you needed, Evangeline was successfully blocked, the element of surprise, you're even immune to magic and it's not like the Dark One could have successfully defeated an entire army without it! I want an explanation!" she hissed.

Hordor flinched away from her in fear, "I'm sorry, mistress, but I fear something must have went wrong! I don't know how Evangeline and her husband found out. But if you spare me, I promise to do everything within my power to find out what. Perhaps, she has a spy on the inside."

Her head shot up in realization, "A spy on the inside." she repeated. "A spy on the inside. Now wouldn't that be something? Perhaps, you're right, my pet." she admitted. "That would explain everything. How she knew that making that ridiculous announcement at City Hall would ruin everything. How she knew of your attack that was planned weeks in advance. You brilliant little thing." she complimented.

"Thank you, mistress." he said with genuine gratitude.

"It's a shame I still have to kill you. You know too much and the Dark One showed you…_kindness_, he spared you and for that you are in his debt and probably would go to him if you had the chance and I can't risk that."

She reached down snatching his heart out of his chest as it glowed bright under the light of the full moon. Crushing it in her bare hands she stared at his lifeless body with no emotion. "You can come out now, Evangeline." she said.

Evangeline stepped into the parking lot her heels clicking against the pavement.

"You didn't try to save him?"

"You know just as well as I that he wouldn't have lived very much longer after what he'd seen today. He would have died sooner or later at your hands, the hands of one of your minions or himself. It's why he didn't say anything when you told him that he was about to die. All he wanted was that it be quick, painless. Thank you, for granting his wish…even if he didn't deserve it."

"Do you have spies hidden about me?"

"If I had spies that could tell me where to find you and who you are, as well as your weaknesses, you'd be dead or rotting away in some prison the Charming's have conjured up."

An awkward silence lay between them, "Are you going to tell me who you are or am I going to have to beat it out of you?" Evangeline asked.

"Such manners for a queen." she sneered.

The woman turned to face her, a silhouette as she walked towards her. Stepping into the light her face, her identity revealed.

Evangeline's lips began to twitch as failingly fought back a laugh, "I should've known it was you. And I cannot begin to tell you how glad I am that it finally _is_ you."

"So you're aren't the least bit surprised?"

"Not in the slightest!" she laughed, "My father is going to be so pleased when he finds out!" she giggled.

"Your father is a coward."

"No, sweetheart, you're the coward. You've been hiding your true colors for _years_ now! Do the other fairies even know about this, Blue? Or do you prefer Mother Superior?"

"I prefer Blue thank you and no none of my fellow fairies know about my true motives. Though I suspect they will now after you tell them?"

"Oh, most definitely." she said with a smile.

A mixture of footsteps approached the parking lot. Blue looked around in panic, her plans foiled.

"Blue?" said Snow.

"Mary Margaret." Blue said with a forced smile.

"What are you doing out here?" Charming asked.

"Yes, tell them, Blue." Evangeline said grinning from ear to ear.

"Evangeline, are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine." she said resting her eyes on him for a moment and then turning them back to Blue.

"Is that Hordor?" Neal asked looking behind the fairy.

"It is." Evangeline confirmed.

"Is he dead?" Belle asked softly.

"That he is." answered she.

"Killed? How?" Robin asked.

"He was chased across the street by some venomous mad woman and she ripped out his heart and crushed it."

"What's going on here? Why are you two just standing around in front of dead body?" Emma asked.

"I was here awaiting for the rest of you to show up when I saw Blue chasing poor frightened Hordor across the street."

Everyone was silent and jaw dropped.

Blue lowered her head in what seemed like shame.

"Blue?" Snow asked. "Tell me that isn't true."

"Oh, it's true." she smiled.

"Why am I not surprised?" Rumple said shaking his head.

"You are in no right to judge me!" she shot back.

"Well that never stopped you from judging me, especially when this type of darkness lies in you."

"'Darkness'? I am doing this town a favor!" she hissed.

"By doing what? Killing innocent people?" Snow asked incredulously.

"I don't have to explain my motives to anyone and I won't, I rather enjoy watching you squirm. Have a goodnight." she said vanishing under a puff of blue smoke.

The protectors of Storybrooke stood into the night as they struggled to process what had just occurred for one of their most trusted allies, one that they had once called friend had turned on them and was obviously out for blood.

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the massive delay, I hope that you have enjoyed this chapter just as much as I have enjoyed writing it!


End file.
